Arcade games have existed for many years. They are most common at amusement parks, arcades, and other entertainment centers. Many of these arcade games require a player to accomplish some task within a game of skill to earn a reward. The task is usually simple in theory but difficult enough to retain a player's interest through several attempts at playing the game.
With the development of computers and computer processing, entertainment centers have added video games and other forms of computer-based entertainment to their inventories. Despite this evolving trend, many arcades and entertainment centers have continued to offer arcade games for their game-playing customers. However, the video games have attracted many players away from playing traditional arcade games. Thus, continued profitability of arcade games requires that they possess characteristics that draw modern game players' interest and business.
The prior art discloses a system where multiple arcade games are networked together. As shown in FIG. 1, a system 10 for networking multiple arcade games includes a first player 11 playing a first arcade game 12, a second player 13 playing a second arcade game 14, and a networking apparatus 15 coupling the two games together. When the first player 11 and second player 13 are playing simultaneously, they are able to play against each other to accomplish a task or earn a reward. The networked system of the prior art usually allows players to compete against each other to accomplish a certain task within a game.
Another system disclosed in the prior art is a networked bonus system. As shown in FIG. 2, the bonus system 20 of the prior art discloses a first networked arcade game 21 with a first player 22, a second networked arcade game 23 with a second player 24, a network 25 for coupling the games to each other, and a bonus machine 26. The bonus is usually indicated on a display 27 that is visible to all players playing the networked arcade games. The bonus system 20 allows players to compete against each other as in the networked arcade game system 10 of FIG. 1. Additionally, the bonus system 20 allows players to earn a bonus reward. The value of the bonus is incremented when players accomplish tasks at their respective networked arcade games. If the task to earn the bonus is not completed by a player, the bonus amount remains for the next player to win. The bonus does not reset to zero upon a player beginning or playing a game. Any player playing a networked game may win the bonus at any time.
The prior art has several disadvantages. The networked arcade game system of FIG. 1 adds a competitive feature to the traditional arcade game in that players may play against each other. However, the game provides for only a limited reward and the zeal of competing against other players usually does not last long. With so many other options available in most arcades and entertainment centers, many players will not spend enough of their time or money on such a game. The bonus system in FIG. 2 provides for a large bonus to be awarded to the player who accomplishes a certain task or set of tasks. However, the bonus is generally incremented for tasks accomplished in each game. Thus, a large number of plays at the arcade games are required in order to accumulate a large bonus. This is undesirable because players may lose interest in playing the same game the number of times required to accumulate a large bonus. Further, bonus systems that entice players to play the arcade game enough times to accumulate a large bonus often draw those players away from other games in arcades and entertainment centers they reside in. Thus, in order to accumulate a large bonus on an arcade game, players must spend more time playing arcade games and less time playing other games. This corresponds to a decrease in business and profitability for the other games.
What is needed is an arcade game system that attracts players to play the arcade games, especially in environments having both arcade games and video game, while still encouraging players to play the other games.